


Love Potion Blues

by a_haze



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lumity, Mom Eda, Shenanigans, amity is a mess but so is luz, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_haze/pseuds/a_haze
Summary: After Amity broke her ankle in the Grudgby match, Luz delivers her a potion that is supposed to help cure it. Welp, it ends up being the wrong potion entirely! Amity's under the effect of an accidental love potion and it's going to take all of Luz's control and cunning to figure out a solution.(Written BEFORE Agony of a Witch)(EDIT: Fixed some formatting because I uploaded this on mobile)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 20
Kudos: 601





	Love Potion Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first fic ever so please be gentle with me. I was originally going to keep this to myself but I think we all deserve some fluff

Luz was too busy stuffing her bag to hear Eda's repeated calls.

"Luz" "hey Luz," "Earth to Luz!" She said as she entered her apprentices room.

"Oh, sorry Eda, I wasn't paying attention. What's up? I'm just getting my stuff together."

Eda's arms were full with various bottles of potions, they clinked and rattled as she re-adjusted."Hey kid, before you head out to your friends house do me a favor and drop off some deliveries for me."

Luz groaned, "Edaaaaaa, I have to go see Amity and bring her her homework. It's my fault she broke her ankle anyway and can't go to school."

Eda rolled her eyes, "Please, that school isn't worth the burial ground its built on." She muttered to herself, "don't even have a decent healer on campus." The elder witch rummaged through her stacks of potions and found a bottle filled with a blue green liquid. "Which is why I'm doin’ you a favor and made this bad boy."

Luz's eyes sparkled as she delicately held it in her fingertips. "Wooooow! Thank you Eda! What does it do?"

Eda smirked as she boasted, "Just a little somethin’ I call a cure all. It'll heal what ails ya, no matter what."

"Whoah! And this will fix Amity's leg?"

"Yep, I'm 82% certain."

"I like those odds!" The young human said as she snapped some finger guns at her mentor. She went to stuff the potion into her bag only to find it full of homework and books. "Uh Eda, do you have another bag I can use?"

Eda circled her finger in the air and a discarded blanket that King usually slept on was whisked over, soon all the bottles and been haphazardly dumped into a neat bundle.

"Now I'd love to help you deliver these, but tonight is King’s bath night and it always takes me forever to find the little sucker. Last time he bribed Hooty to hide inside the walls of the house." Eda’s expression turns vacant as she stares off, "The things I had to do to get him out.." She shudders before returning to her usual demeanor. "At least he won't try that again! But I'll have to track the little guy down today."

Luz is mildly horrified, "oh jeez, uh… well I should be fine. I'm just going to Amity’s house so I'll be back later."

"Sounds good kid. Just remember which bottle is yours. It’s the cyan one."

"Thanks again Eda" Luz pulls her into a hug.

Eda’s expression softens. She pats Luz's hair. "Alright alright, you're welcome. Now get out of here, time is snails!"

Luz releases her embrace, she nods seriously. "Right," she grabs her bag and slings the sack over her shoulder. "Bye Eda, good luck with King!" As she runs out the door she also waves bye to Hooty, and runs towards town.

* * *

The woman who runs this potion shop is much more cordial than Eda’s other, unsavory, clients.

Luz is so shocked that she barely remembers her own potion. She reaches in and grabs the bottle that Eda pointed out earlier. She thanks the shopkeeper and runs off towards Amity's house.

Now, Bones-burough is not a dump, per say, but it's not the nicest place that Luz has ever seen. However, she had never seen this particular part of town. Past the town center, beyond the library, and the fairgrounds: she starts to see what some would call 'manors'. Or, ya know, mansions. Rich people mansions. She walks past estate after estate, craning her neck to see past the walls and fences to catch a glimpse of those that live inside.

At the end of a long road, and up a well maintained drive, she finally sees the Blight Manor for the first time.The house is sharp and cold. Not really a home Luz decided. At least not one she'd prefer to live in.The iron gate stood looming and tall over her as she approached it. "Um, hello? I'm here to bring Amity her homework? Can I come in please?"The gates creaked open at her request, although it did sound a bit like they hissed at her. She tried to shake the thought from her mind. She pressed forward towards the front door.The door knocker eyed her and brandished its teeth as she reached out her hand. Luz pulled away, only to be saved by the door yielding. Surprised, she quickly hid the potion behind her back.Amity, on one crutch, swung open the huge thick wooden slab.

"Sorry, he's um, not as friendly as Hooty is."

Relieved that it was her friend, and not a family member, Luz let out a laugh. "That's okay!" She grinned, "I'm glad to see you up and about Amity!"

Amity smiled weakly, "I mostly stay put, but no one's home so…ya know." She gestured with her one crutch.

Luz suddenly felt awful, "Oh no! If that's the case, please let me help you!" She quickly spun around and placed the potion down and stealthily covered it with her bag. She grabbed Amity's free arm and slung it over her neck.

Amity blushed at the close contact, her arm ticked as Luz’s hair brushed past it. She let out an awkward laugh, "Thank you for wanting to help, but um…" she pointed at the wall adjacent to the door where another crutch stood within arms reach.

Now it was Luz’s turn to be embarrassed as she quickly separated herself from her friend, and retrieved the second crutch. "Oh uh, sorry about that. I just wanted to help." she looked away sheepishly as she outstretched her arm and offered the other crutch to Amity.

Amity couldn't reply. Why did she say that? It was so nice to be so close. Just thinking about it gave her butterflies. She's been getting them a lot lately. Just the other day as Luz carried her to the infirmary, she was certain she could have floated herself there with the weightless feeling she had. Instead, she grabbed the crutch and invited Luz into the house.

Amity hobbled along slowly and Luz follows her into a small and cozy study. Amity has apparently taken up camp there. The fireplace is crackling next to a large and comfortable looking armchair. The automan in front of it is adorned with several pillows.

Amity carefully gets into the chair and raises her foot onto the automan. She settles in and looks at Luz. Embarrassment immediately paints her face. "Oh sorry. I didn't even- ah. Um, there's a chair over there," She points over at the opposite corner of the room. "But it's kind of heavy though-"

"Phsssss," Luz says, "I'm your fearless champion remember? I got this." Luz rushes over towards the chair and slowly, inch by inch pushes it next to Amity. By the time she is done she is nearly out of breath. "Your *gasp* fearless *gasp* champion!" She sighs as she slumps into the chair. The potion makes an audible gurgle as she does so.

Amity notices the odd noise, "Uhm, what's that?"

Luz’s energy returns, she had nearly forgotten the potion!

"It's a surprise! Uh, wait. Um, AMITY CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Luz shouts in excitement.

Amity is taken aback by the request and does so without hesitation.

"Okay, now uh, hold out your hands."

As she does, Luz places the colorful concoction into her palms. Amity opens her eyes first looking at the potion. Finding no answers she looks up. Luz is very very close to her face, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Ah!" Amity exclaims, her face turning a beet red in shock.

Luz backs up immediately, "Oh, sorry I was just excited to give this to you. Eda made it!" she says quickly, her own face blushing.

Amity doesn't notice Luz’s blush, as she's still reeling from being so close. She stares at the potion. After a beat she says, “Oh uh, please tell Eda thank you. But what does this do?" She raises the bottle at Luz, who thankfully is farther away from her now.

"Oh right, ahem." Luz grabs the bottle and twirls around in a dramatic fashion, "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys, girls, and demonic entities! What we have here is a cure for what ails you! This magical concoction was custom made by the greatest witch the Boiling Isles has ever seen. Made specifically for YOU!" She gestures at Amity, "inside of this bottle is a healing potion that works on anything! And I mean anything!"

Amity laughs, "Bravo Luz, great show. Does this mean it'll fix my leg?"

Luz returns the bottle and drops her act, "Well Eda said it would, so… yeah!"

Amity eyes the potion, the blue green liquid inside shimmering softly. "Well, Eda is a powerful witch. So…" she uncorks the bottle. She raises it to her lips, "Uh cheers, I guess." And she begins to drink the potion.

As she does she notes it tastes sweet, almost like the carnival’s rottencandy she loves so much. It smells vaguely like her well worn books and strongly of something else. Something she cant put her finger on. As she continues drinking she wonders what that smell could possibly be. With the bottle empty, she tilts her head back down and is suddenly hit with where she recognizes the smell. She should have been keenly aware of it at this point. She was so close to it the whole time while she was carried to the infirmary. As soon as she locks eyes with Luz, she's suddenly very aware that it's too late and that the love potion has already taken effect. She lets the bottle slip from her fingers and thankfully it only bounces across the floor. Amity can’t help herself. She stands up on her still, very broken ankle and walks towards Luz.

Luz is of course ecstatic, she leaps up."Oh yeah! Eda is the best!" She does a little dance and as she dances, Amity crumbles to the floor.

Amity cries out in pain as the floor greets her. The pain in her leg was too unbearable to stand on for longer than a second. Her eyes are wet with tears.

Luz ceases her victory dance and dives down to Amity's side. "Oh no, Amity. I'm so sorry. Eda did mention that it was only an 82% certainty that it would work, but I thought it would be okay but it's not okay is it? Are you okay?" She picks Amity off the floor and turns her into her lap.

Amity feels like a romance novel cover as she places one hand onto Luzs cheek. "Oh darling, I'm alright as long as you are here with me." Everything in Amity's rational brain is screaming at her to shut up, but all of her inhibitions and filters have been circumvented by the love potion.

Luz looks down at Amity. Did she just call me darling? Uh, oh no. She's touching your face, quick retreat!

Luz quickly scoots out of the way of Amity's reaching hands and Amity drops back to the floor with an audible thud. Luz’s face is burning up and she immediately runs back over to help Amity up. "Aaah! Sorry I didn’t mean to drop you, you just surprised me is all."

Amity allows herself to be propped up against the armchair. Luz kneels next to her with a mixed expression of worry and absolute bisexual panic. Amity reaches out to Luz and grabs her hand, she intertwines their fingers together and brushes a hair away from the human's face. "Is it so scary to know about my feelings for you?" Amity places her hand back on Luz’s face and brings her own face in for a kiss.

Amity's mind is racing. She thought she might one day confess to Luz but not like this. Never like this. She wanted it to happen naturally, and she absolutely didn't want her first kiss to be under a spell! She could barely watch as she drew ever closer to Luz’s lips.

Luz saw Amity pucker up and lean in, and she panicked. Her hand shot up and blocked the kiss, after which she wriggled away from Amity and stood well out of reach. "Uh Amity, are you sure you're okay? I mean I understand if the potion didn't work like it was supposed to, but I didn't think THIS" she waved vaguely at her friend, "was going to happen!"

Amity rolled onto her back, looking up at Luz. "I'm fiiiiine, I'm here with you cutie. What more could a girl want?" Amity sighed out. Her brain was berating her, oh gods just shut up shut up shut up!

Luz reflexively backed up again and nearly tripped on the discarded potion bottle. She grabbed it and carefully inspected the label. _Amourous Concoction_ it read. "Ah nuts, why don't I ever look twice at these things!" She turned her attention back towards Amity, "Amity I'm really really sorry. I'm gonna fix this I swear. I just have to get Eda." Luz looked at her watch, it had been a while, hopefully Eda had found King as was back home by now. Luz grabbed her bag and looked over at Amity. "I'll be back okay?"

Amity was sitting up and staring lazily at Luz, clearly not listening at all. As Luz started towards the door, Amity raised off the floor and took a determined step towards Luz before falling back to the ground. "Hahaha, ouch." She sluggishly exclaimed.

Luz ran back over to her friend. "Please Amity you need to stay put until I get back, I want you to wait here where it’s safe."

Amity threw her arms around Luz’s neck, gazing into her eyes. "I want to be where you are, that's where I feel safest."

Luz turned red at the confession. She weighed her options. She could leave Amity here, and risk her doing worse damage to herself; or she could take Amity with her and be SURE that she was okay.

 _Sigh._ She was going to have to take her huh? Luz relented and grabbed Amity. She tried carrying her bridal style until she realized that the close proximity of their faces would probably pose a problem. She shifted her around and repositioned with the intent to piggy-back carrying Amity all the way to the Owl House.

Amity laid her chin down on top of Luz’s head. With one hand she secured herself around Luz’s neck and torso, and with the other she started gently playing with Luz’s hair. She swirled it around her fingers and combed through the thick but soft locks.

Luz allowed herself to enjoy the feeling for a moment before her attention snapped back to the task at hand. She steadied herself and started the trek back to Eda.

* * *

  
The journey there was longer than it should have been. Luz didn’t want to go through town for fear of running into Amity’s parents, if they found out she accidentally fed their daughter a love potion?? She shuddered at the idea of it. She would be better off dead. So they took the winding path through the woods. As they went Amity babbled on about all sorts of things she liked about Luz.

“I think you’re wonderful.” Amity sighed as they hiked along.

Luz was gracious that she didn’t have to face Amity right now, otherwise her flushed face would give her true feelings away. Would Amity even remember this after Eda fixed her? She had no way of knowing, but it was better to be on the safe side.

“Thank you, I like you too Amity.” Luz decided to reply. It wasn’t a lie. She did like Amity. If she did remember this later, it would sound platonic right? Right? Besides, who doesn’t like Amity? She was so incredible. Luz hoped that one day she could be as strong a witch as Amity. “You’re an incredible witch and a great friend.” Also not a lie! She was glad that the two were close. It made her happy to be a part of Amity’s life, even though she knew Amity had a crush on someone else. She couldn’t lie to herself though. When Amity said she wanted to ask someone to Grom, a ping of jealousy and a sting of longing lodged itself into her heart. It gets bigger every time Luz is near her. The want to be close, but knowing it could never work. This love potion mishap was just the icing on the cake. Luz knew that this affection was all fake, and it tore her up inside because she wanted it to be real.

Luz had started to downward spiral into an emotional breakdown when she was suddenly snapped back to reality. Amity had moved on from playing with her hair and had started to gently circle her ear.

“I think what I like the most about you is your cute little round ears,” Amity sighed out loud.

Luz was reeling. She needed to get to the Owl House fast. She began to run, which thankfully stopped Amity from playing with her ear and instead she just hung on; her head down as she snuggled into Luz’s shoulder.

The Owl House was getting close, which was good because Luz’s weak nerds arms were almost ready to give out. She was out of breath and exhausted. She jogged over the last hill and thankfully found the lights on inside! YES! That meant Eda had to be home. “HOOTY!” Luz screamed breathlessly, “GET EDA!”

The owl tube extended around the corner, “She’s giving King his bath right now! Hoot hoot!”

As Luz rabidly approached, she could hear a lot of banging around going on in the upstairs bathroom. “AWAY foul WITCH! You can not command me, the KING OF ALL DEMONS!”

More banging followed by, “King for heaven's sake, you smell like wet garbage and you need a bath.”

“NO! I don't WANNA!”

“EDA!” Luz screamed as loud as she possibly could. “EDA PLEASE IT”S AMITY”

Eda opened the upstairs window. She was wearing a catcher's mask over her face, with a pot on her head like a helmet and oven mitts on both hands. She was also holding a comically large net. She looked down to see Luz and Amity. From where she stood, Amity didn’t even look conscious. “Ah chriminy.” The tired witch sighed, “King! You’re off the hook tonight. I gotta help the kid.”

“Success!” King’s head popped out the window, but his devious look soon turned to one of concern.

“Hooty! Grab the girl!” Eda shouted as she ran down the stairs.

“You got it. Hoot hoot!” Hooty wound around the house’s corner and Luz deposited Amity onto him. She ran alongside into the front door where Amity was carefully placed on the couch.

Eda had stripped off the safety gear and was at Amity’s side in a second. She carefully looked her over and then turned to Luz. “So what's the problem? She looks fine, is her leg still broken?”

Amity turned and looked over at Luz, “I think you’re my soulmate Luz.” She said with a huge dopey grin on her face.

“HOH boy. You didn’t by any chance happen to uh, accidentally give her the aqua potion didja?” Eda looked over at Luz, whose face was beat red and stuck in a state of shock.

“Wait whAT!?” There was another one that was the same color????” She was so embarrassed. This whole mix up was her fault. “Well, I mean. I guess I must have. But is there any way to fix this?”

“Well, my cure all would do the trick.” Eda said confidently. She spun her finger in a circle and a portal appeared showing the shopkeeper. “Hey Jezebel, weird question. No reason to be alarmed but my delivery kid miiiiight have accidentally swapped a potion from your order earlier today. Do you still happen to have the cyan one kicking around?”

The shopkeeper furrowed her brow, “No sorry. It was a special order for the ladies who run the cat cafe. They picked it up a while ago.”

Eda shuddered at the reminder of that horrid place. There was no way she was going to go back there. She hung up the call with a quick thank you, and stood there tapping the head of her staff, thinking. She turned to Luz, “There’s another way to break the spell. But it ain’t gonna be easy for you kid.”

Luz looked at Amity, who was still looking at her. “I’ll do whatever it takes, this is my fault.”

“The spell can only be broken with a kiss. Not any ordinary kiss either. Has to be love.” Eda explained.

Luz furrowed her brow, "Wait, why? Isn't that kind of cliche?"

Eda shrugged, "I don't know honestly, witches are just romantic I guess."

Luz looked at Amity, whose eyes sparkled like the sun. “I’ll do it then. For Amity's sake.” She started towards Amity only to be blocked by Eda’s staff.

“Unfortunately it doesn’t work like that casanova. You see this love is fabricated, it’s made up. It has to be real love.”

“I do love Amity!” Luz blurted out. She immediately slapped her hands over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

Eda’s expression softened. This must have been hard on the kid.“That's sweet Luz. I’m not saying that you don’t. It’s just that there's this little... complication. We have to get it right or she might be stuck this way.”

The thought bounced around in Luz’s head. Amity, in love with her. Forever. No, this wasn’t right. It wouldn't be real and it wouldn’t be consensual. Luz didn’t want this, not for her worst enemy and certainly not for Amity.

Eda stood there pondering, "And that's assuming she even has a 'love' in the first place. Best start working on another potion I suppose."

Luz looks at Eda, “Hey Eda. Do you remember Grom?”

“Course I remember Grom.”

“Well, Amity’s fear was being rejected by her crush. I don’t know who it is but maybe I can find out and then they can fix Amity.” The sentence tasted wrong as Luz said it out loud.

Eda nodded, “Sounds like a good back up plan. I’ll keep an eye on little miss lovebug over here.” Eda gestured at Amity who was reaching out towards Luz. “And you see if you can scrounge up some information.” Eda then went to the base of the stairs, “KING! I’m gonna need you to take that bath after all!”

King came storming down. “WhY! You said I was off the hoooook!” He stomped his feet and let out an angry scream.

“I need it for a potion!” She turned and explained to Luz, “Demon grime is one of the main ingredients.”

King turned his back on them defiantly. “Well this is one demon who won’t fold to peer pressure! I refuse to bathe!”

Luz gently turned him around and gave him a hug. “Please king, for me?” She squeezed tightly on his little shoulders.

King wasn’t sure he had a real heart, but he felt the pain in Luz’s immediately. He hugged her back, “Uh, fine. I’ll do it for you.”Luz nearly burst into tears as she pulled away and planted a kiss on King’s head.“But only because we’re boo-boo buddies, you got me?”

Luz nodded and rose to her feet as Eda handed over her staff. "Here, take Owlbert.”

Luz took the staff and bolted out the door. She unfortunately knew exactly where to go to find out who Amity’s crush is. She only hoped learning about it wouldn’t crush her in the process.

* * *

  
The library was only a short flight away from the Owl house. Luz touched down and quietly sped over to the romance section and entered Amity’s not-so-secret hideout. At the desk on the far wall was Amity’s diary. Luz had told herself that she would never look at it again, but unfortunately she would have to break that promise. She flipped open the diary. She leafed through a few pages, not reading them but only looking at the dates in the corner. Hoping to find one from Grom.

_Aug 1_  
_Dearest Diary,_  
_I really messed up today. I accidentally set Willows memories on fire and then Luz the human made me go in and fix them. There was this whole thing with the ‘inner Willow’ and.. I’m just glad it’s over. Uhg, it wasn’t pretty. I feel awful, but also kind of good? I don’t know what’s changed in the last few days but something feels different and weird. I’ll check back in once I’m more certain what it is, but at least it’s a pleasant feeling? Like, light and airy. Maybe it’s because things have smoothed out with Willow? I’m uncertain._  
_-A_

Luz’s heart sank, could her crush be on Willow? They had been childhood friends, only to be torn apart, just like Azura and Hacate. *Gasp* Unless?? Luz needed to find more concrete evidence. The next entry was from the day of Grom itself.

_Aug 8_  
_Dearest Diary,_  
_I could scream from the rooftops about tonight for the rest of my life. I can’t believe I got the chance to dance with Luz. I was too scared to ask her out in person so I wrote a note, but then she was at her locker and I just. I panicked okay! I just. I can’t believe it all worked out in the end somehow._

The rest of the page was a doodle of Luz and Amity wearing their Grom queen tiaras and dancing with each other.

Luz slammed the book closed in shock. Then reopened it, then slammed it again, and then said sorry to it.

“Me?… Amity has a crush on me?!” Luz thought out loud. She hadn’t ever dared hope that it was her. But now! Oh goodness. She sped out of the library and took flight. She needed to get back to the Owl House. She was now more determined than ever to break the spell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eda had enchanted some bindings to keep Amity off her ankle and seated after she kept trying to follow Luz. “Where’s Luz?” Amity questioned again.

Eda pinched the bridge of her nose as she continuously stirred her cauldron. “For the last time kid, she’s off to find your true love or whatever. To break the spell.”

Amity looked confused, “But why would she leave then?”

Eda was about ready to magically silence her when King came down the stairs wrapped in a towel with a shower cap on his horns. “Squeaky clean aaand,” he held up a flask of muddied liquid, “with some demon grime for Luz!”

Eda let out an audible sigh, “Jeez King took ya long enough.”

“Hey you can’t rush me! I’m doing this as a favor!” He grabbed his towel and huffed back up the stairs. Eda shrugged it off and slowly poured in some of the filth into her already bubbling cauldron. The mixture went from a milky white to an unmistakable cyan. She ladeled some into a cup and brought it over to Amity.

“Here kid, drink this. You’ll feel better” Eda handed her the cup and undid most of Amity’s bindings.

Amity took the cup, her eyes still glued to the door. “When will Luz come back?”

Eda facepalmed. “Just as soon as you drink this, she’ll magically appear.”

That was all Eda needed to say. Amity downed about half of it when Luz burst through the door.

Eda was genuinely surprised for a second. As if she had actually made Luz appear. She shook it off and said, “Ah don’t worry Luz, I gotcha. She should be totally fine once she finishes this potion.”

“What? No!” Luz said as she nearly slapped the drink out of Amity’s hands.

“Come again? I thought this was what you wanted!”

“It was until…I.. I mean. Well. Eda it’s me.”

“Oh,” Eda went quiet. Luz was staring down at her shoes. Unable to look at her directly. Eda placed a hand on Luz’s shoulder. “Listen, I know you want to be her ‘knight in shining armor’ but, maybe let her decide if she wants that.”

Luz turned to face Amity, who was still bubbly and giddy. Luz sighed, she knew Eda was right. She gave Amity the potion back. “Hey Amity. Do me a favor will you?”

“Anything for you, Luz” Amity replied, still mentally kicking herself every second of the way.

“Finish drinking this and then we can hang out okay?”

Amity grabbed the drink and finished it off. Her eyes glazed over for a second and when they refocused she was only a few short inches apart from Luz’s face. “Ah!” She flung the cup across the room and leaned backwards, arms flailing in the process. Luz jumped back in surprise too.

Eda sighed and undid Amity’s bindings. “How's the leg kid, still broken?”

Amity got up and took a tentative step on her cast, only to find her ankle didn’t hurt at all. “Uh no, I think it’s okay.” She turned to Eda “Thank you...for everything.”

Eda just nodded at her. She yawned and waved a finger in the air. Amity's cast unwound and her foot was freed. Exhausted from the magical exertion, Eda excused herself for the night and crawled up the stairs to her nest.

It was just Luz and Amity. Alone. Together. Luz was holding her forearm, she couldn’t look at Amity right now. “So uh, do you remember anything that happened today?”

Amity could only squeak out a small, “Yeah”

Luz snapped her head up, “Wait, you do? Like, all of it?”

Amity rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah pretty much all of it.” A blush spread across her face as she remembered Luz saying that she loved her. It made her feel brave. She tentatively reached out and grabbed Luz’s hand. Their fingers intertwining. “Do you want to go somewhere and talk about it?”

Amity had never seen Luz so flustered. Luz mustered out a, “Yeah-sure-if-you-want-to!” as she squeezed Amity’s hand tight.

Amity knew where to go. Out in the woods there was a nice hill overlooking town. The two sat on a large stump, still holding hands. Amity was the first to break the silence. “I’m sorry that you had to carry me all the way to the Owl House.”

“I’m sorry I mixed up the potions in the first place!” Luz retorted apologetically.

“Well I’m sorry that you had to listen to me babble like an idiot!” Amity looked at Luz triumphantly, as if she had just won some sort of contest.

Luz released her grip on Amity’s hand and turned away, “You’re not an idiot… and I liked hearing you say those nice things to me… I'm sorry about today… but most importantly… I'm sorry that I read your diary.”

“What?” Amity was confused. Luz had apologized for that misunderstanding weeks ago.

Luz sighed, “While Eda was making the potion, I thought I could help. Eda said that it had to be someone you loved, so… I read your diary.” Luz turned around, “But only a little bit! Just the bits around when Grom was becauseIknewthatyouhadacrushbutIdidn’tknowwhoitwas, soIlookedtofindout, onlytofindoutitwasmeandI’mreallysorryAmityIhopeyou'llforgiveme.”

Amity was in shock, her face was reddened and hot. Luz knew. Her face softened to a smile. “Yeah Luz it’s you.” She took the other’s hand again. “Is that okay?”

Luz was besides herself. She squeezed Amity's hand tight, “Of course it’s okay! I’m okay! Peachy keen! Hunky dorey! I’m, I’m..” She looked at Amity. Everything seemed right in the world. She sighed and relaxed a bit. “So, what now?”

Amity took her free hand and placed it on Luz’s warm cheek. She stared at her mouth a second, “Can- that is. Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

Luz gulped, “I-If you want to.” Her breath catching in her throat.

Amity leaned in and gave Luz the first kiss she had always dreamed of. Soft, gentle, caring. The sunset in the background, and stomachs full of butterflies and hope for the future.


End file.
